


Abducted

by OswinTheStrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fight Scene, possible ooc, slight kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is Hela's girlfriend on Earth. The remaining Avengers notice Hela and want to make sure she isn't a threat, leading to them taking Reader so they can bring Hela to them.Set after Civil War, AU for Thor Ragnarok





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not my best work and the characters may be OOC, but I wanted to write it anyway, so I hope ya'll enjoy!

The first thing that hit you was the pounding of your head. The second was when you opened your eyes, bright lights blinding you and obscuring your already blurry vision. The third, and final thing, was that the bed you were on was not your own.

You sat up slowly, clutching your head and groaning as you blinked furiously against the light.  Around you were metal walls. A metal door stood in the corner, probably locked, if the red light glowing above it was anything to go by, and next to it a window looking out into a plain room. Standing in the window, looking in at you, was a face you'd seen all over magazines, the TV, and the internet.

“Good to see the sedative finally wearing off,” Tony Stark said. “Sorry about that, by the way, but you weren't exactly being cooperative. You landed a pretty good hit on Happy, though. Nice right hook.”

Your brow furrowed in confusion as you tried to understand what was happening, and slowly it all came back to you. You'd been reading a book, waiting for your girlfriend to arrive at your apartment like she did every Friday evening. Instead, the knock at your door had been Iron Man himself, along with a slightly paranoid bodyguard who called himself Happy Hogan.

Warily, you'd let them in and Stark had gotten right down to the reason he was at your apartment: your girlfriend, Hela. Somehow, Stark, and the remaining Avengers, noticed her using the Bifrost to come to and from Earth every weekend, and had tracked her to your apartment. You were worried about what they wanted or had planned. Your worry lessened when Stark said they only wanted to talk to her, make sure she wasn’t a threat to Earth or its people, but grew again when they said you'd have to come with him.

“Why? We can talk here,” you'd said.

“It's just a precaution, in case things get violent. We don't want any civilians getting hurt or any property damage,” Stark had explained.

Despite his reasoning, you still felt uneasy and stood up, demanding for them to leave. That's when hell had broken loose. You weren’t sure what had happened after that, just that there was a brief struggle, you punched the bodyguard, a needle had been jammed into you, and then everything had gone dark.

“You son of a bitch!” you swore now, anger bubbling inside you.

Stark ignored your insult. He'd been called worse. “I wanted the peaceful solution. You're the one who fought us,” he said.

“The ‘peaceful solution’ would have been to leave us alone!” you exclaimed. “We weren't hurting anyone! Neither of us are a threat!”

“We don't know that,” Stark said. “We have no  _proof_  that your girlfriend isn’t going to one day decide to stark attacking people or try taking over the world. She wouldn’t be the first Asgardian to try. All we want to do is  _talk_.”

“And kidnapping me is going to make her want to talk?” you scoffed.

“We left a note behind, explaining the situation and where she can find us,” Stark explained. “She can choose the peaceful option.”

“She won't,” you said with certainty. “She'll already know I was taken against my will. Ff she thinks you hurt me in  _any_  way, peace will be the last thing on her mind. You have  _no idea_  of the hell you've brought on yourself or the remaining members of your team."

“If she tries hurting anyone here, we’ll stop her,” Stark said.

You shook her head. “You won't. You  _can't_. Do you have any idea who she is?”

Stark shrugged. “Queen of the Goth Chicks?”

“Hela,” you said, “Goddess of Death, Queen of Asgard. And your pal, Thor's, older sister.”

You saw a flicker of something in Stark's eyes. Fear, maybe, or intimidation. A little worry. He quickly shoved it off, hiding it behind more sarcastic remarks. “Point break never mentioned he had a sister. She adopted, too?”

You were about to respond, but were interrupted by a voice over the speakers. “Sir, the target has been spotted near the facility. She's headed this way.”

Your heart leapt upon hearing those words.

“Looks like your girlfriend is here,” Stark said.

“I've asked her not to kill people while she's on Earth. For your sake, I hope she sticks to that,” you said. Part of you hoped she would. The other part of you knew that if Hela thought you had been harmed, she would most likely show no mercy.

Stark turned around, walking towards the exit. “Friday, get my suit ready,” he said, talking to the voice from the speaker. “And let Vision know.”

“He has already been alerted,” the voice replied.

Stark left the room, the door closing behind him and you couldn't hear either of them anymore.

You got up, the pounding in your head gone now, and began pacing. You waited for the sounds of fighting to begin, knowing that a fight was the only outcome.

  *   *   *

Once his armor was on, Stark and Vision headed outside to great their 'guest'. She was much taller in person. And not only that, but before she'd worn normal Earth clothes to blend in. Now, she was in full Asgardian armor, including a helmet that Stark was tempted to make fun of. He found it difficult to believe she was Thor's sister, as she looked much more like Loki than Thor.

When they were close enough, Stark spoke, the face plate of his armor opening. "I'm guessing you're Hela. I'm Tony Stark, and this is my friend, Vision."

"Where's Y/N?" Hela asked. 

"Yeah, look, we're sorry about that whole thing, but we only want to talk. If we're sure you're not a threat to Earth or its people, then we'll let the both of you go," Stark said.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll kill you both and find her myself," Hela said, summoning her swords and trying to find any weak spots on both of them. The man who had introduced himself as Stark would be easy to defeat. Human armor was no match for her strength or her swords. The other one, though, the one with the Infinity Stone, could be more difficult, depending on what he could do.

Stark sighed. He'd really wanted the peaceful option. "Alright," he said, the face plate closing, "looks like we're doing this the hard way." And with that, Stark and Vision flew at Hela, the battle beginning.

Hela was right. Stark's armor was easy to damage, and after a few close swipes, he mostly stayed at a distance, firing his repulsors. Vision, however, was much more difficult to fight. Not only did her swords bounce off of him, but they also went  _through_  him. How were you supposed to fight an enemy you couldn't even touch?

An idea forming in her head, Hela began targeting her attacks on Stark, avoiding Vision's own attacks. She threw a sword at Stark, who moved out of the way. But that didn't matter. The sword still hit her target, damaging the glowing source of energy on his chest. The glow died out and he began to fall. 

Vision rushed to Stark's aid, but Hela was immediately upon him, grabbing him as he fell and tearing off his face plate. Within a second, she had her arm locked around his neck and a sword pointing at Stark, less than an inch away from his eye. Vision froze, hovering, as Hela held Stark hostage.

Hela smirked. "Go get Y/N and bring her here  _now_. If you try anything else, I'll kill your friend. If she's harmed in  _any_  way, I'll kill your friend, tear that stone out from your head, and then kill everyone inside," she said, nodding towards the building.

Vision hesitated, but with a slight nod from Stark, flew back inside, not bothering with the door and flying straight through the walls. Time, after all, was of the essence.

*   *   *

You paced up and down your cell. You could hear the faint sounds of a fight outside. You had no doubt of who would win. Hela. You only worried what that victory would cost.

You'd asked her before to never kill anyone while she was on Earth, not unless it was absolutely unavoidable. You'd known it would only gain the wrong kind of attention. Would she see this as unavoidable? Would she spare them, or would her anger at them for taking you push her to kill? What would happen if she did? The deaths of the remaining Avengers wouldn't go unnoticed. Would people come after her? Would more people die, or would she end up having to leave Earth, never to return. Your heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again. And what would become of you? Would you be seen as an accomplice?

The longer the fight went on, the more worried you grew and the faster you paced. Eventually, the distant sounds of the fight stopped. You froze, heart pounding. Had she killed them? Or had they somehow defeated her?

Someone entered the room outside your cell, flying through the wall. You vaguely recognized him from the news when he was made an official Avenger. Vision, you thought his name was.

“What happened?” you asked.

He pressed some buttons on a keypad next to your door and it opened, the light above it turning green. “Follow me, please,” he said.

“What happened?” you repeated, not moving.

Vision sighed. “Stark is being held hostage and your release has been demanded, otherwise he will be killed.”

Well, at least he wasn't dead. You immediately stepped from the cell, following Vision as he led you out of the building.

Standing in the field, several yards away from the building, was Hela in full battle armor, something you'd never seen her in. It was an impressive and intimidating sight. Standing in front of her, her arm locked around his neck and a sword pointing at his eye, was Tony Stark, his armor damaged and looking very nervous at the sharp object ready to pierce his eye.

Upon seeing Hela, you immediately began to rush over to her, only be to held back by Vision grabbing your arm. “Hey!” you protested, trying to free your arm. His grip was strong, but luckily wasn’t painful.

“Only if you release Stark first,” Vision said. “And give your word not to kill anyone here.”

“Only if you don’t came after Y/N or myself again,” Hela said.

“After what’s happened here today, I can make no such promises,” Vision said.

“Uh, Vision, I’m the one with the sword pointing at his eye. We might want to rethink this, just a little,” Stark said, nervously. “Say we trade at the same time and  _then_  figure this out."

You sighed, rolling your eyes. None of you would get anywhere like this. “Okay, how about this? Stark and I switch sides at the same time. Hela and I won't cause any trouble, and you guys leave us alone. She's not a danger to you as long as you let us just live our lives. She hasn’t hurt anyone on Earth before now, and she’s not going to after this, alright? Deal?”

“I like that plan,” Stark said. “Anyone else like that plan? Because I think we should go with that plan.”

“I suppose it's acceptable,” Vision said.

“Fine,” Hela agreed.

“Okay, let's switch in 3…2…1,” you counted. As soon as you said one, Vision let go of your arm and Hela released Stark.

You walked across the field towards each other and Stark briefly stopped when you met in the middle. “You know we can't  _actually_  let this go, right? We'll be watching the both of you,” he said.

“We won't cause any trouble. If you want to keep an eye on us, that's fine, but let us live our lives. I’m sure no one here wants a repeat of today,” you retorted. And without another word, you continued walking towards Hela.

Once you were close enough, you ran the remaining steps towards Hela and threw your arms around her. She returned the hug, lifting you off your feet with the force of it, before she set you back down, pulling away and looking you over for any sign of injury. “Did they hurt you?” she asked.

“No, I'm alright,” you said.

She relaxed. “Good,” she said. Her helmet and cape disappeared, leaving just her regular armor. “If they had…” she trailed off, looking over you towards the retreating forms of Stark and Vision.

“No killing,” you said firmly.

She sighed. “I know, I know. I was just…concerned.”

“I know you were,” you said. “Let's just go home. I’m tired, and I want to curl up with my girlfriend and watch a movie or something. And it’s a long trip back home.”

“We could use the Bifrost,” Hela suggested. “It’d have to take us to Asgard, first, but from there we could go to my usual drop off point. Or…” she trailed off, an idea forming in her head, “we could stay in Asgard. Just for the weekend.”

Using the Bifrost sounded intriguing, and much faster than trying to get a taxi, assuming you could get one all the way out here. You debated for a moment about visiting Asgard. You'd wanted to visit for a while, but usually you and Hela got sidetracked and never made any actual plans for you to visit. However, after today you were too tired, and you wanted to go home to something familiar.

“How about early tomorrow?” you suggested. “I’m a little too tired right now.”

Hela nodded. “Alright, tomorrow, then.” She looked up towards the sky. “Skruge, open the Bifrost!”

A few seconds later, you saw a flash of light in the sky, heading towards your spot on Earth. Hela pulled you close to her, keeping an arm around your waist. The light hit the ground, surrounding you, and the two of you were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> What did you guys think?


End file.
